


Big Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and La'gaan get into a fight, and then make up (sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fight

Conner huffed as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He'd never really realized just how big his bed at the Watchtower could feel. Not until he'd had a fight with La'gaan and had to sleep in it by himself, at least.

He'd slept in it by himself before, when La'gaan was on mission and he wasn't, but there was always that promise that he would come to fill up the empty space when he got home. But now that promise no longer existed since they got into that fight two weeks ago.

Two weeks of not talking to La'gaan, or touching him, or kissing him. Just two weeks of missing the way he'd curl around Conner's side and tuck his face into his neck.

The worst part was that he couldn't even really remember what the fight was about. All he could remember was getting angry, having a shouting match, and then both of them storming out in opposite directions.

But he did know for a fact that he wasn't going to give up on La'gaan over one big fight. Or any fight for that matter.

He untangled his legs from his sheets and rolled out of bed. He slipped on a clean shirt from his dresser before slipping out of his room. He looked both ways down the hall before heading in the direction of La'gaan's room.

Conner wasn't even sure if La'gaan would be there. They hadn't been talking so he didn't know if he'd gotten stuck on a mission for tonight, or if he'd decided to go and visit Atlantis. He'd just have to hope that they had both wound up with a night off and that La'gaan had stayed here for the night.

When he turned the corner he didn't have to worry about finding La'gaan anymore because he almost walked into him.

They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before they started to fidget. Conner knew how stubborn he could be, and he knew La'gaan was just as stubborn, if not more, so he reached out and slipped his hand into La'gaan's.

"I'm sorry." Conner said. It wasn't about who was right or who was wrong. They had both said things that they shouldn't have, and Conner was willing to work past that.

La'gaan squeezed his hand tightly and said, "Me too, Superfish."

Conner tugged on La'gaan's hand, leading him back down the hallway from the way he had come towards his room. He opened the door and let La'gaan in before himself, turning the Atlantean to face him by his hips after he'd shut the door.

One of his hands moved to cup La'gaan's cheek and the other rested on his hip. Then he kissed him for the first time in two weeks and he felt like he was on fire. La'gaan pressed back against him, his fingers curling into Conner's hair. Conner hummed against his lips as he slowly pushed him towards his bed.

Every touch and every undefined noise seemed to say  _don't stop_.

Their movements were slow; they weren't in a hurry. They'd spent the past two weeks apart and they could tell from each other's touches that they had missed each other without needing to say anything.

Conner lifted his arms so La'gaan could tug his shirt over his head, and when it was discarded on the floor he gently pushed La'gaan onto his bed. He pulled La'gaan's shorts down his legs, and before he could do anything else the Atlantean was sitting up and pushing down the flannel pants he had been trying to sleep in before.

With all necessary articles of clothing removed Conner moved to kiss La'gaan along his jaw and neck as he maneuvered them closer to the pillows at the head of the bed and situated himself between La'gaan's legs.

He blindly reached for the drawer of his nightstand and dug through it noisily, smiling against La'gaan's lips as the other laughed lightly at his struggle. When he finally found the lube he had been looking for he sat back and slicked his fingers.

La'gaan hissed slightly as Conner slipped in his first finger, but he was pressing his hips down already, making Conner lift a skeptical eyebrow. "A little impatient, 'Gaan?"

"Yes, now would you please hurry?" La'gaan said.

Conner slipped in another finger, kissing La'gaan again to stop any complaints he might have about Conner taking his time. (He'd never admit it out loud but he liked the way La'gaan squirmed.)

When La'gaan started to pull on Conner's hair he slipped in a third finger, but it still didn't do anything to cure the Atlantean's impatience. La'gaan reached over and grabbed the lube from where Conner had left it on the sheets. He poured some into his hand and then worked it over Conner's erection, eliciting a moan from the half-Kryptonian.

"Can't you wait one minute?" Conner asked with a smirk.

"I think two weeks is long enough, Superfish." La'gaan replied.

Conner couldn't really disagree, so when La'gaan pulled his hand away to brace himself against the sheets Conner moved his hands against the mattress on either side of La'gaan. He slowly slid into him, groaning when the other pushed his hips down to meet him, La'gaan's legs wrapping around his hips.

Conner set up a rough rhythm because he knew that he liked it, which was evident from the way his hands gripped the sheets and how he threw his head back against the pillows. He leaned down to nip at La'gaan's neck, one of the Atlantean's hands curling into his hair again.

Their rhythm was mostly consistent until Conner felt the familiar tension in his muscles, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. La'gaan's hips were working against his, hands wrapped around Conner's back. His brain was going haywire from the way La'gaan was moaning in his ear and clenching around him as he climaxed. Conner followed soon after.

When Conner finally caught his breath he laid down next to La'gaan, pulling him to his chest, smiling when La'gaan tucked his face into his neck. Their legs tangled together as he worked the sheets over them as best as he could.

"Love you, Superfish." La'gaan said against his skin, and he could feel his lips curling into a smile against his neck.

Conner didn't think he could be anymore content than this.

"Love you too, La'gaan."


End file.
